Goleroid Tower Guard
The '''Tower Guard' is an elite special branch of Goleroid Armed Forces, composed of the best warriors the Machinocracy has to offer, similar to the Wreckers. Unlike them, however, Tower Guard are tasked with the defense of the central towers of the space-cities, other key locations and to serve as bodyguards of important persons (such as Tactics-Directors A). Background The idea for Tower Guard was sprung at the time of the first thoughts of RTK-839-X about the creation of the Goleroid race. After his latest participation on Liberation of Jawheen, RTK met Achilles, an Aechean warrior of immense strength who showed him how dangerous a melee weapons can be. Thus when he started creating the first Goleroids, he planned to create a special kind of warriors that can serve as a counter to Achilles if he will ever threaten them, and to mimic him with his great use of a sword. Organization & Recruitment The Tower Guards are always numbering at 5000 per one space-city or space-city fleet, where they serve as the bodyguards of the prominent Goleroids and places, and as keepers of the most secret of technologies and knowledge the Machinocracy possess. The contingent of 5000 Tower Guards is divided into units (Centuries) of 100, which are mostly stationed in their barracks throughout the city, close to all important parts to quickly get there once the alarm starts. The highest concentration of Tower Guards can be found in the central section, in the skyscrapers and under them where the science laboratories, Goleroid assemblies (analogue to birthing centers), development factories and offices containing the biggest secrets are located. The command structure of the Tower Guards is pretty simple. Each century consists of one hundred guards, who are in terms of command hierarchy equal to each other. Their connection goes that far that everyone sees others as equal, overlapping the common sense of brotherhood, and thus when one tells that they shall split up the other will comply without any sign of back talk because they believe the judgment of the other. The Tower Guard Century is commanded by an experienced officer who served in Goleroid Armed Forces, but left it to guarantee the protection of the space-cities as the Tower Guards are outside of chain of command of the GAF, commanded by former officers, with the highest being a dedicated Tactics-Director B (Colonel General) whose role is the safety of the whole fleet, including the starships that are stationed with the respective space-city. Unlike the regular soldiers, who are given the combat body-frame and required combat protocols and knowledge either being build straight to be soldiers or decides to join after working as miner or engineer, Tower Guards are specifically selected from the soldiers and warriors who have proved their skills and achievements in battle service. After being selected by the defense Tactics-Director B and other generals and advisors, the individual is brought into the Tower Guard HQ of the respective space-city they served in and undergoes rigorous old-fashioned training in the use of all known weapons, especially the melee weapons, as well as advanced knowledges of anomaly and also scientific teaching of the mechanics to better analyze, and than exploit, the shatterpoint of the place with highest mechanical stress, and given the new body-frame made, from zortrium and specially build for high agility and movement to make their close quarters attacks even more deadly. Wargear Being one of the best military units of the Goleroid Machinocracy and the most elite, the Tower Guards are equipped with the latest defensive technologies the Machinocracy possesses and their weaponry is primarily oriented for close range. Their body-frames are made from zortrium plates which are far more resilient than titanium which will make them more difficult to destroy, if the enemy can get a clear shot at them, as they got enhanced servos which increases their strength and their movement is made more smoother, making them more faster and agile. To fuhrer enhance their protection they got in their bodies installed advanced shield generators and HardLight emitters which can create additional armor plates around their zortrium, barriers or arm shields. As weaponry the Tower Guards use, and also carry, wide arsenal of swords, blades and staffs at once. It is unheard of that each Tower Guard may have with him several weapons which he can use with great skill and expertise in diverse situations, using zortzium pikes with a blade on the tip most of the time when having on their backs four swords for use of two at once and having others as reserve, along with large two-handed "bastard" swords which can with their strength cut most of the sentient races in half. Interestingly, some Tower Guards even experimented with wielding more than two swords, some achieving six weapons at once. Some Goleroids even use edged whips, outfitted with many dagger-like blades which can both restrain the enemy and even scratch him many times. Beside the conventional swords Tower Guards does have in their wrists and elbows hidden blades which can slide out and pierce the enemy that gets too close, or HardLight swords, blades and other melee weapons which can appear out of nowhere and catch the opponent by surprise. Facing the Tower Guard in battle shall be a challenge even to the most skilled swordsmen in the galaxy. Tower Guards wears stylish robes which are supposed to make the impression of honorific possition they held. While some think that these clothes made from heavy fabric should hinder their movement and agiltiy, the opposive is true; the robes are specially designed to be flexible and out of the operational range of the limbs to dont get in their way and thus not slow them down, even using it as sort of a first, and weakest, defense. Along with the robes and their primary bladed pikes, their coned armored hats reminds them to ancient Chinese warriors of the Royal Guard that protected ancient emperors. Category:Factions Category:Goleroids